La bella y la bestia
by ley-de-leo
Summary: <html><head></head>Es una adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia, no se que poner de summary así que espero que con esto os podáis hacer una idea. Lo unido que digo es que no es como siempre y que espero que os guste. No se si catalogarlo como K o T así que de momento lo pondré en K .</html>


**Hola chicos siento haber desaparecido pero esque me ha tocado empezar 3º de la eso y pues he tenido mucho trabajo, también tenia la clases de tarde así que lo siento mucho, me he decidido de que las historias cuando las termine las pondré directamente hechas, me falta poco para terminar la de "una reliquia única" y la de la "la leyenda de la luz y de la oscuridad", la de "kimi ga kureta mono" la tengo terminada pero hoy no voy a poder subirla. En verdad siento mucho no haberlos podido subir antes. Bueno pues gracias a que la profe de valenciano ha dicho que hagamos una historia modificada de una de las historias tradicionales, pues he aprovechado y la subo pero en versión Fairy tail xp.**

**Advertencia: Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.  
><strong>

**Ahora a leer¡. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>La bella y la bestia.<p>

El lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, la luna se encontraba arriba de la oscura estela de estrellas y el cielo oscuro, marcando así que la noche había llegado al lugar hacia unas horas. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, en un completo silencio que poco a poco se fue volviendo incomodo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Un grito desgarrador sonó por todo el lugar, despertando a los vecinos quienes se asustaron al escuchar el grito. Los vecinos que se encontraban cerca de donde el acto se apresuraron a ver que pasaba. Los hombres que llegaron al lugar pudieron admirar la puerta de madera ligeramente abierta, con algo de miedo empezaron a abrir la puerta, al principio no lograron ver nada por la oscuridad, pensaron en encender las luces pero por temor a lo que se pudieran encontrar no lo hicieron. Empezaron a andar por el estrecho pasillo armados solo con un bate de béisbol, llegaron al salón y no vieron nada, solo pudieron ver la ventana abierta y la luz de la luna entrando por esta. Por alguna razón se sintieron aliviados y uno de los hombres encendió el interruptor, pero entonces deseo no haberlo echo, el que encendió el interruptor se desmayo mientras que los otros intentaban retener las arcadas. El salón era de un color naranja pálido, los muebles de colores oscuros estaban manchados de un color carmesí y en la parte de la pared donde se encontraba en la ventana, con el mismo liquido que manchaba los muebles, estaba escrito con letras grandes "La bella". Miraron hacia abajo para después encontrarse con un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años con la barriga abierta, la garganta cortada en un tajo vertical, los ojos desorbitados y de un color blanco pálido, el charco de sangre estaba extendido por todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente llamaron a la ambulancia y a la policía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**-**__Hoy "la bella" tomo la vida de uno de los hombres mas buscados de estados unidos, el hombre de 40 años llamado como Rocodromo murió de forma fácil, a Rocodromo se le acusaba de trafico de niños y de asesinato hacia las parejas de avanzada edad, "la bella" volvió a juzgar, ¿quien será el siguiente?__**-**_Decía el reportero, la televisión se apago con un sonido sordo.

-Valla, valla, "la bella" ha jugado sus cartas-Reía un joven de 23 años, de cabellos rosados y de ojos jade. La sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro enseñaba sus dientes blancos como la nieve.- Ya veremos quien tiene la carta del triunfo.-Al terminar de decir aquello formo otra sonrisa pero esta muy parecida a la del gato Cheshire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ahhhh!, que grande que es esto-Decía sorprendida una joven de 20 años con el pelo rubio y ojos color chocolate, vestía un frondoso vestido amarillo, lleno de volantes, uno de esos vestidos de princesas…pero mas elegante.

-Bienvenida señorita, pase espero que disfrute de la fiesta-Decía un mayordomo de avanzada edad. La chica le sonrío.

-Gracias-Agradeció con una sonrisa, empezó a andar y al pasar al lado del mayordomo sonrío con malicia dándole un escalofrío al mayordomo que le recorrió toda la espalda.

La joven entro por el portal de gran dimensión, al entrar vio a mucha más gente vestida igual que ella, lo que pasa…que iban más ridículas que un caniche con tutu. La rubia intento no reír, pero no pudo más al ver como una se tropezaba y manchaba a su amiga con su ponche, la gente la miro por un momento pero ella hizo como si nunca se hubiera reído.

Se mantuvo alejada de toda la gente, cuando empezaron a bailar ella se aparto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el ponche, donde se cogió un vaso y vertió un poco de ese liquido rojizo dentro de su envase de cristal.

-Hola señorita, me permite este baile-Dijo alguien en su oído, provocando que se asustase y que por casi se le cayese el ponche.

-¿He?-Pregunto la chica fuera de conexión. El chico rió.

-Que si me permite este baile-Dijo con voz suave el joven de cabellera rosado.

-Claro-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras ofrecía su mano. El chico al cogerla la llevo a la pista donde mas gente bailaba a su alrededor.

-Me es raro verla por aquí, señorita-Dijo con algo de malicia el joven.

-E venido a cumplir una ultima misión-Dijo del mismo modo la chica.

-Hacia tiempo que no la veía-Respondió el chico quien bajo su cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

-Verdad, pero no me gustaría recordar-Dijo la muchacha quien había cambiado su tono de voz por otro un poco mas doloroso.

-A mi me gusto, ¿no me diga que a usted no le gusto?-Se burlo de forma sarcástica el chico de ojos jade.

-Para nada-Dijo la chica mientras apretaba los hombros del chico quien soltó un quejido seco.

-Ooooo la gatita perdió sus garras-Dijo nuevamente burlón.

-Puede ser, pero sigo teniendo los colmillos.-Sonrío de manera maléfica mientras que el chico sentía como de repente algo se le clavo en el pecho.

-Auch…¿Pe-Pero que?-Dijo desorientado el joven mientras sentía su vista nublarse.

-Puede que hayas abusado, no solo de mi si no de muchas más chicas en toda tu vida…pero eso acabo.-Dijo la chica sacando del pecho del chico una fina pero larga aguja que se encontraba con un pequeño hilo de sangre alrededor. De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y los invitados a la fiesta se empezaron a mover con nerviosismo. La gente pasaba y chocaba con ellos sin saber que es lo que ocurría.

-No te saldrás con la tuya…Lucy-Decía mientras sentía sus ojos pesados. Lucy rió.

-Sabes que la tetradoxina es 10000 más mortífera que el cianuro y de 10 a 100 veces más letal que el veneno de una araña viuda negra?-Pregunto la chica en el oído del castaño para que solo el la escuchase.

-Lu-Lucy-Dijo en un susurro intentando mantenerse en pie. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, pero ante de que callase al suelo Lucy le cogió de una forma que parecían que se estuvieran abrazando.

-Adiós…Natsu.-susurro mientras veía como la ultima chispa de la vida de Bestia se iba acompañado del viento. La chica lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación, lentamente cogió la aguja que le había clavado anteriormente y empezó a abrir el estomago del hombre logrando así que sangre brotara de ella, con la camiseta del chico empezó a escribir en la blanca pared de su habitación. El mensaje era el de siempre solo que esta ves venia acompañado de unas últimas letras. "la bella y la bestia, fin del juego".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Quien diría una historia de supuesto amor, era mas bien de dolor. Las historias no siempre son iguales, no todo es igual, una historia es una creación pero esta historia es mi vida ya que mi cuento de la bella y la bestia es la creación escrita de mi verdadera historia.**__"Firmado: Lucy Heartfilia, también conocida como "la bella""_

**.fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aqui el final, se que es corto pero bueno. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Bueno...¿Reviews?...¿Perros zombies que llevan 5 años sin comer?...¿Rosas?...o...¿El dios de la muerte?.**

**Bueno aquí me despido, nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Se despide ley-de-leo.**

**Bsts**


End file.
